


明天的晚餐是？

by miliangdanenn



Category: hollanfield - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miliangdanenn/pseuds/miliangdanenn
Summary: 老夫老妻向的日常
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/Tom Holland (Actor)
Kudos: 1





	明天的晚餐是？

一如既往地被闹钟叫醒了，Asa极不情愿地伸出手关掉了手机上的闹钟，蹭了蹭旁边躺着的小男友。

“Asa是不是要起床了”，同样被闹钟吵醒的Tom揉揉自己惺忪的睡眼，另一只手搭在侧卧着Asa的肩膀上。

“反正是周末，再睡一会也不要紧的……”Asa打了个哈欠翻身又准备再次进入梦乡。

“哦，那就再睡一会吧……不对啊！”Tom好像是意识到了什么猛地从床上坐起，连带着两人盖着的被子也被拉了起来。

“干嘛啊。”Asa迷迷糊糊地扯过被拉起的被角。

“今天不是要去商场吗？还预定了一家超级难预约上的餐厅。”Tom说着趴在床头柜上用手机查看今天的行程。

Asa仍然赖在床上，意识逐渐从梦境回到现实，“那现在几点了啊？”  
“快十一点了。”

“靠！怎么不早说！”

预约的时间是十二点，两个人匆匆忙忙地洗漱穿衣，随便吃了一点昨天剩下的干面包片就急冲冲地出了门。不幸的是他们住的地方在近郊，到市中心的车程有近一个小时。也许是周末的缘故，他们的车在刚进城市的地方便堵住了，闹市不同于近郊的宁静，四处充斥着的都是扰人的噪音。城市的嘈杂令Asa有些心燥，他透过车窗看着眼前停滞的车流，每辆车都好像是有着要极速奔向的目标，这也许就是大城市的节奏之快吧。

“能准时到吗？”Asa低头瞟了一眼手表，分针已经指向了六七之间，快十一点四十了。

Tom用拇指摩挲着套在方向盘上的皮套，偏着头看看自己车前方的车辆，叹了口气道：“晚个十分钟应该没什么事吧……要是起早一点就好了。”

“周末赖床，情有可原。”Asa不安地在手机屏幕上划来划去。

不过想想，这样赶时间的场合真的很常见啊。往宽了想又好像没有什么了，不过一餐饭罢了。

车流又重新开始流动了，如同沟渠里的溪水蜿蜒至别样的目的地。

“吃完饭去看嘛？去看电影怎么样，我听说最近有一部挺火的电影……”

“返场蜘蛛侠？”，Asa瞧着Tom欲言又止的模样，“我还蛮想看看的。”

“我想说宝可梦啦，你不是一直想看吗？”Tom趁着等待红灯的时间，别过头用手肘怼了怼在车上做搞怪自拍的男友。

Asa放下手机耸耸肩道：“我看过了。”

“嗯？什么时候？”

“就周一我和我妹妹去看的。”Asa对着手机又做了几个不同的自拍姿势，“吃完饭回家打游戏怎么样？”

“陪我去健身房？”

“打游戏！”

“健身！”

拌嘴的时候时间好像流逝得飞快，所幸也准时到到达了预约好的餐厅。餐厅卡座里的沙发很软，是丝绒的质感。充满现代艺术感的灯具照射出鹅黄色的灯光，在玻璃桌面上映出一片光斑。桌上的餐具摆放得很整齐，刀叉盘匙都按照礼仪放置，餐具洁净地泛出点点透亮。

Asa环顾四周，落座的大多都是情侣，Asa能感觉到他们在谈吐之间流露出的甜腻气息。他知道刚开始的爱情都是烈火干柴，无时无刻燃烧着彼此间的悸动，但是时间的细流总会冲刷掉最开始的那些心动，就像是一盘已经腻了的菜，仍旧是让舌尖味蕾跳动的口味，但舌头早已品尝不出所谓的酸甜苦辣了。

Asa半抬着头望向桌子对面的Tom，棕色的卷发，白皙的皮肤，无暇的五官以及健硕的双臂。好像和他第一次见到他时一样，但是Asa不知道自己能否找到当初遇见他时的心动。

“吃这个牛排怎么样？”，Tom柔软而富有朝气的声音传到了Asa的耳朵里，对方正用手指指着菜单上令人垂涎欲滴的美味。

怎么说，也许看见他的每一眼都会令自己心动。

“好啊。”

这家餐厅的美食果然名不虚传，前菜调动起了舌尖上每一处细胞做好感受菜肴的准备，主食的牛排更是让人食指大动。切好的牛肉沾带着胡椒汁被送入口中，唇齿之间满是鲜嫩与焦香，伴着胡椒的微辣入喉，一并填满空虚的胃。餐后甜点也极是回味无穷，称得上是一次美妙的味蕾体验。

“我想去趟超市”，Tom站在电梯门口征求Asa的意见，“买点今天晚上做饭要用的蔬菜。”

Asa点了点头，才意识到“你今天要做饭啊。”

他们是同居之后才知道对方都不会做饭的，奈何每天都吃外卖也不是个办法，也只好开始学着做饭了。本来说好是两个人一起学做菜的，然而最后会做的只有Tom。

其实Asa在和Tom交往之前一直在想象自己的下一段恋爱会是怎么样的。自己的幻想总是带着大男孩般的浪漫和稚气，就比如是冒着危险拯救自己的爱人，又或者是在天涯海角都许下海誓山盟，这些片段像是某些爱情小说中截下来的一样。而到了真正遇到自己爱的人的时候，每分每秒的相处对他而言可能就是浪漫和幸福了。

和Tom在超市里琳琅满目的商品间穿梭，为晚餐的菜单争论，划去购物清单上一项又一项的商品，Asa推着手推车感受着身旁站着的人带给自己的幸福。

不需要什么惊天动魄的爱情，只是成为各自生活的一部分便足够了。

回到家时已经快四点钟了，在夜晚到来前的那些时间里他们都在厨房里度过了。Tom做的饭肯定说不上什么绝味，但也是色香味俱全了。

Tom叉着一小块虾肉递到了Asa的嘴边，“尝尝看？”

Asa用牙齿夹住菜肴，送到了口中时却不小心在唇边留下了一点酱汁。

“沾到了。”Tom说着抽了张餐巾纸擦去男友嘴边的酱汁。Asa记得Tom第一次喂自己吃东西的时候，自己还害羞地不得了，那种极速的心跳至今还清晰地留在脑袋里。

身体里的血液突然就涌了上来，大脑里的多巴胺好像在飞速增长，他只是控制不住地触着Tom的唇，舌在唇齿间交织着，感情伴着虾肉的鲜香咽下了肚。

Asa说不清楚突然吻住Tom的原因，只是没有了与他初吻时的紧张，一切都只是水到渠成般的自然。

被吻住的Tom有些错愕，但也只是错愕了一下，他便加深了这个吻。

“唔……今天晚上是不是不能好好吃饭了。”Tom粗重的呼吸都喷洒在Asa的颈间，他轻轻咬着男友的碎骨，激情与快感从颈椎直贯到尾椎。Tom细细地吻过Asa身上的每一处，都只是细水流长的长情。  
也许感受不到最初颤抖着的激动和紧张的冲动，但是现在娴熟的满足就够了。

刚开始的感情就好像是高级餐厅里的餐点，唇齿间皆是新鲜的心动，而现在的感情更像是一道道家常菜，不需要多么高级的食材和调料，也不要厨师高超的技术，毕竟，他已经成为了生活中不可分割的部分了。

“好饿。”Asa揉了揉酸痛的大腿。

“还不是你先亲我的，菜也凉了……”Tom把头靠在Asa的肩上，仿佛是撒娇一样，“我腰酸了不想热菜了。”

“那明天的晚餐是什么？”

\--fin


End file.
